Like Father, Like Son
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: Ed carries on a family tradition begun by his father. Unintentionally, of course. (One-shot. Post manga/Brotherhood. Edwin.)


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so glad you decided to check out this little one-shot. This is actually my second FMA Day in the fandom, but I couldn't exactly write anything last year because last October 3rd was the day I finished watching Brotherhood and I was way too busy the rest of the day to write anything. I really really** _ **really**_ **wanted to write something special for today outside of updating my ongoing FMA fic, and then this idea popped into my mind and it was too good to let slide.**

 **Warning for a touch of language because Ed.**

 **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It isn't very often that Ed slips out of bed without waking Winry up. The golden-eyed young man is hardly ever quiet enough for that—to say nothing of the fact that the sudden absence of warmth by her side normally wakes her any time Ed tries to slip out undetected. Not this morning, though; Winry wakes with empty space where her husband should be.

She sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Ed?"

No response.

… _What's he up to now?_ Winry thinks, slipping out of her nightgown and into a set of comfortable day clothes. _It's not mother's day… or some holiday… and it's also not anyone's birthday…_ Her face twists into a scowl. _He isn't planning on leaving without a word again, is he?!_ Because if there's one thing about Ed, it's that he can't sit still to save his life. He's always wanting to travel, most of his trips being spur-of-the-moment decisions she doesn't find out about until he's calling her from a hotel halfway across the country. She loves that adventurous spirit of his, but would it kill him to tell her before he goes somewhere?

Ed's not in with the kids. Or the living room. Or the kitchen. Or his study. Or her workshop. Each time she looks in a room and doesn't see her husband is just one more reason to believe that he _has_ gone off on another journey.

…That is, until she decides to look outside, just to be safe.

"Edward?" she calls.

There's a moment of silence before he calls back, "Yo, Win! I'm over here!"

Winry can't say that she expected to find him straddling a tree branch, putting the finishing touches on a rope swing. The board itself isn't just a plain strip of wood, either; Ed's gone and carved a few things around the edges. Nothing gaudy, thank goodness, but what catches her eye is the one word on the seat—"Family"—surrounded by almost too many names to count. "Ed… you did this?" she asks, looking up at him.

"Sure did!" he replies, an ear-to-ear smile splitting his face. "Took me a while since I've been trying to keep it a secret, but I thought the kids would like it. I know Al and I sure loved ours when we were that age! What do you think, Winry?"

"I'm sure they'll love it," Winry says, rubbing a hand over the seat. "Are you all done?"

"Just a sec." He finishes tying a knot and, after tugging hard on both ropes, gives her two thumbs up. "Go ahead and give it a tr— _shit_!"

The next thing Winry knows, Ed is dangling upside-down from the tree, automail foot still caught on the branch. It takes her a second to realize what happened, and when she does, she can't help but laugh at the sight. Even more so when he can't seem to get his foot unstuck _or_ pull himself back up to the branch.

"Dammit, don't _laugh_ at me!" Ed shouts, wriggling around and flailing his arms as though that will help free his foot. "It's not _funny_!"

Winry manages to stop laughing, but can't wipe the smile off her face. "It's not funny, it's _hilarious_ ," she says. "You should see yourself right now—you look like such a dork."

He huffs, glaring at her. "Could you help me down now?"

"Only if you ask _nicely_."

" _WINRY_! …Please."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she teases, poking his forehead. "Haha. Alright, let's get you out of this tree…"

* * *

 **A/N: SEE, I CAN WRITE NON-ANGSTY STUFF WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!**

 ***Ahem***

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot of mine. Leave a review if you did!**


End file.
